Oliver's Revival
by Unstopable1080
Summary: So basically Oliver gets brought back to life but he is now a robot and since May killed him and destroyed all of his weapons will he forgive her or not?


Chapter 4

Anyways you remember where this shit show left off, basically Oliver's dead May is mourning and Swift and Ink are probably fucking because they couldn't give any less fucks.

(May has gathered the remaining pieces of my body like my HUGE penis and stuff like that and the soul locket and is basically turning me into a robot or like cayde-6…. R.I.P…. Anyways Swift and Ink are to busy fucking and trying to not die in the process so yeah bam!)

(Oliver wakes up)

Oliver: … Where am I?

May: Relax.

Oliver: AHH!

(Oliver falls off the side of the table)

Oliver: Wait why didn't I feel anything?

May: Well….

(Oliver looks down and sees he's half robot)

Oliver: WTF!

May: Yeah when I killed you I pieced you back together except I was missing a couple pieces.

Oliver: Why would you kill me?

May: Well it turns out I got infected with a virus and now I could turn evil at any second so yeah that sucks.

Oliver: Well at least I still have my penis.

May: Yeah that was a hard one to put back on if you know what I mean…. ;)

Oliver: I bet it was. Oh and where is Swift and Ink?

May: Probably at his house?

Oliver: Then wait where are we?

May: Oh. We're at our house.

Oliver: Oh ok… Wait did you just say OUR house?

May: Yep it's for the both of us since you know we're in a relationship.

Oliver: Yeah I know I just didn't think that we had the resources to afford it but I guess time flies when you're dead.

May: Yeah well let's go find Swift and Ink.

Oliver: Ok

(May teleports the both of the mto Swift and Inks house)

May: Yo Swift, Oliver's alive

(We both walk into Swift room and see Ink riding Swift)

Oliver: Really I was dead and you guys were in here fucking.

Swift: WTF?! OLI?!

Ink: How did you…? What did you…?

May: Oliver's a Robot now or what he likes to call an Exo.

(Ink hops off Swift and they both get dressed and we all head into the living room)

Swift: So you should probably take it easy for the next couple of day's seeing how you just came back to life and it's been a couple of months too so things might be a little different.

Oliver: Ok well first thing I want to do is get my weapons back.

May: Yeah… about that all your weapons are gone.

Oliver: Wait including….

Swift: Yes including Arsenal.

Oliver: …. SON OF A BITCH!

May: Sorry.

Oliver: It's fine. Well i'm going to need to get new weapons.

Ink: We'll leave that to you two.

(Ink and May leave to hangout)

Swift: So what do you have in mind?

Oliver: Well let's start with armor first.

Swift: Ok well what do you want.

Oliver: Weeeeelll how about just plain old armor but can I have a cloak too. And an illegally modified holster.

Swift: Sure. Weapons?

Oliver: Well first we need to try and remake Arsenal. But I definitely want a Sniper that can definitely fit my style ok anything else no that should do there are some changes I want to make to my body parts in general.

Swift: What did you have in mind?

Oliver: Well an Arm Cannon, and thrusters on the bottom of my boots, and a built in shield on my left arm.

Swift: Ok that should be manageable.

Oliver: Thanks.

(Swift leaves to go work on getting the supplies. But May and Ink get back from hanging out)

May: Hey Oliver, I just wanted to make sure we are still fine.

Oliver: Yeah we're good I know that you had no control over what you were doing so it's cool. It is just going to be weird getting used to living as a robot now.

May: Well wanna go home and I'll show you around.

Oliver: Ok.

(Oliver and May go back to their place, while Swift is just now getting the supplies ready to transfer to the warehouse)

Third Person

May opens the door and Oliver walks through after he's in May closes the door and locking it. After that May grabs Oliver and starts kissing him sensually they carry on into the bedroom as she pushes him onto the bed. She then starts taking off her clothes and Oliver takes his off as well, she then jumps onto Oliver kissing him slowly enjoying every second of it. After that she starts kissing her way down to his cock and starts licking it slowly while jerking him off at the same time. Until eventually she starts deepthroating Oliver's penis while that's happening Oliver is moaning through all of it and eventually he cums in her mouth and she stands up.

She asks him "Are you ready?", Oliver responds with "You know it", And then she slowly seeps down onto his already hard cock and moaning in the process. After a while of May riding Oliver's dick he then flips her over and starts thrusting into her harder and harder, she starts moaning loudly and at the same timing asking him to go harder. As she requested Oliver starts thrusting his penis even harder into May's vagina over and over and over again. Until finally Oliver came inside May's pussy and when he pulled out afterwards it got on her as well. Well after all that rough sex they laid next to each other kissing sensually until they got tired and fell asleep.

(Oliver wakes up next to May)

Oliver: Where are my clothes?

(Oliver then spots his clothes and picks them up and puts them and waits for May to wake up)

(May walks into the living room)

Oliver: Morning!

May: Morning!

(May kisses Oliver)

Oliver: Last night was amazing babe!

May: I know!

Oliver: Welp I have to go pick up my weapons from Swift so I'll see you later babe.

May: Alright bye baby! Love you!

Oliver: Bye! Love you too!

Bam end of chapter 4 hope you guys enjoy it and btw check out my youtube /Unstopable1080.


End file.
